A multitude of various streaming media devices, such as webcams, microphones, broadcast receivers and camcorders are available to the consumer. Streaming media devices are hardware, software, firmware and/or a combination thereof configured to send external multimedia data into a computing device such as a PC. These streaming media devices are referred to herein as “capture” devices. Multimedia includes audio, video, audio/video, and related control service streams, such as broadcast television Vertical Blanking Interval VBI services. Examples of external multimedia can include both “live” (captured by microphone and camera) and “recorded” (previously recorded multimedia data). Sending the external multimedia into the computing device can increase the functionality available to the consumer. For example coupling a capture device to a PC may allow a consumer to display images, edit, store media, and copy media from the capture device, among others.
When consumers couple a capture device or devices with a computer they expect the system to perform as expected. Some standards exist for establishing protocols for specific classes of capture devices. However these protocols fall short of addressing the combined system of a computer and one or more capture devices and interoperability of devices within the system where the computer is simultaneously running multiple applications. Testing the capture devices both for compliance with existing standards and for testing various user scenarios can detect erroneous device behavior, which can then be corrected, such as with an improved device/driver. This testing and feedback for multiple scenarios allows device developers the means to build a device which meets both industry standards (where they exist) and consumer expectations.